


deep inside me

by gloweehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Chanyeol, Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, baekhyun cockwhore, dirty talk? maybe, husbands chanbaek, mentioned of pussy, suddenly a butt plug in baek's pussy, this is a mess but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloweehyun/pseuds/gloweehyun
Summary: baekhyun would do anything for chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	deep inside me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zee614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zee614/gifts).



> the happiest (belated) birthday to you <3 hope you like this hehe. I'm sorry if this is not like what you've expected T^T I've always wanted to write this one and I'm glad you saw it and had a mental breakdown (🤣) even it just a silly prompt T_T
> 
> last but not least, enjoy~🤍

It’s not even lunch hour and yet, Chanyeol already declared it was his bad day. Not because someone pissed him off or anything is not going smoothly as he thought, but because of his husband who forgot to kiss him goodbye this morning.

He even sent a ton of messages to Baekhyun, and unfortunately, the latter didn’t answer any of his texts.  _ ‘Is Baekhyun okay? Or did I offend him?’ _ A morning without his husband is not good. 

Chanyeol can’t stop thinking about it and does not realize his nurse is already beside him. “Dr. Park, Mr. Haebom was your last patient for this morning and your next patient is at 2 pm.” Chanyeol sighed, “Okay, thank you.” He was about to call his husband, but his nurse cut his thought. “Oh, and one more thing, your husband is outside. Should I call him now?”

Before both of them moved from their current position, a knock was heard at his door. The door opened slowly and a red-headed man was seen, smiling sheepishly at both men.

“I assume I’m your next patient, Dr. Park.” welcoming himself into the room, Baekhyun was wearing a loose steel blue shirt, tucked in with his tight black pants wrapped deliciously around his legs (or his thick thighs).

Chanyeol’s mind at the moment was empty, fighting with his emotions whether he should be relieved his husband has no grudge against him or  _ something else that was not supposed to happen now. _ The doctor slowly stood up from the chair and stepped up towards his small husband before embracing him.

“Hello- oof. Are you okay, Dr. Park? You shouldn’t be sick now, you need to treat me.” Baekhyun said in a cute way, giggling against Chanyeol’s neck.

Noticing the nurse already left them alone, Chanyeol continues to tighten his arms around Baekhyun. Inhaling the tart, peachy scent of his cologne before he opens his eyes and gulps down his saliva in his throat.

_ This is not helping _ .

The loose shirt gave Chanyeol a  _ nice _ view of his husband’s shoulder blades, the collar was a low cut and he could see the full expanse of the smaller’s pale milky skin.

“Chanyeol, are you alright honey?” asked Baekhyun worriedly whilst his slender fingers patted the tall man’s head. “I thought you were mad at me.” Chanyeol said before he sighed and moved to the nearest chair. He settled himself on the chair and let his husband reclaim his rightful place on his lap. Hugging him securely, not forgetting to nuzzle his face against his chest.

Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks, caressing them tenderly while looking into his eyes. His dear husband was always content and put a smile on his face whenever Baekhyun came even if he didn't tell him about it. “Why would I be mad at you? Tell me why- is this because...I didn’t give you a kiss this morning? Oh my god...” Baekhyun nestled his face on Chanyeol’s hair, wondering why his husband was being vulnerable because he forgot to kiss him.

“I told you last night, I needed to be at my office before 8 am. Our chairman was coming and he didn't like to see his employees with their phones. I knew you would be like this, that’s why I’m here now.” Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol firmly, “I’m sorry, honey. Don’t be sad anymore, okay? Why would I be here if I was mad at you?”

The petite man on Chanyeol’s lap held his face like it was a fragile thing and scared it could break if it wasn't handled properly. For Baekhyun, Chanyeol is his everything. The sunshine in his life, his significant other and the reason why he breathed until this moment. 

Baekhyun connected their lips sweetly, it was a soft one but he makes sure Chanyeol receives the feelings he poured through the soft kiss. Feeling the warmth of his skin, he slowly widened the gap between them.

“I love you,” Baekhyun said gently like the words were mad for him to say it. “If you thought I was mad at you, please remember that I always love you, even if I forgot to kiss you after this.” Chanyeol was smiling at him, his hands placed on Baekhyun’s waist started to run soothing circles as his petite husband continuously pecked his lips. 

“Anyways, I came here because I want to have lunch with you. Anything on your mind?" Baekhyun said while playing with Chanyeol's blonde hair. The man below him gingerly kisses up to his neck before saying, "I've been craving for something, but it's here now." Chanyeol's hands started to do their work, traveling all over Baekhyun's body before the smaller chuckled, "And what's that hmm?"

Chanyeol kept kissing his neck and whispered, _"You."_

The kiss was filthier than before. Chanyeol keeps attacking Baekhyun’s lips while wrapping his hands around his waist, urging him to start grinding against his hard cock. "I know I look sad and almost cried just now, but why are you wearing this shirt to the office?" A soft moan came out from the smaller, enjoying the passionate kiss and how  _ hard _ his husband was just by his outfit.

"Actually, I changed this shirt before I came here. Did it work?" Baekhyun led the kiss, biting the bottom lip of the man in his scrubs and continuing to move on his lap. It's not that Baekhyun didn't realize Chanyeol's  _ problem _ , but it was his intention. Seeing Chanyeol's gloomy face with his cock alive because of  _ him _ .

"I thought we would go straight to fucking the moment you saw me, but you were looking upset so I had to give my husband a big hug before he gives me his big cock." Baekhyun circled his arms around Chanyeol's neck, deepening their kiss before hungrily pushing his tongue past his clenching teeth to meet the other's muscle.

Chanyeol lets him control the kiss, and harshly inserts his hands in Baekhyun's pants, then grabs the two globes softly, but not before seeing Baekhyun's reaction that abruptly made him stop kissing him. He closes his eyes and enjoys Chanyeol's big hands grasping his ass as if he was kneading dough. Baekhyun grips Chanyeol's built shoulders and purred, "Maybe you should move your hands lower."

The man did not understand what he meant, he lowered his hands further and felt stickiness around his pussy. "I've prepped myself and have a  _ little _ surprise for you." 

Chanyeol quickly grabbed Baekhyun's thighs and laid him back on the treatment table. He never thought the sappy session would turn to 'check what's in my pussy' session. The tight black pants falling to the floor made Chanyeol go feral at the lewd sight. The sinful angel who was his husband was not wearing a garment underneath.

He spreads his legs wider, with his small pretty cock between his thighs leaking, at the brink of bursting with the slightest touch. His cock kept twitching, not covering his pussy that was filled with a butt plug, and Chanyeol had never seen this one before. The design was stuffed with sparkle pink crystal and a pink diamond pasted on the handle. 

"Do you like my little surprise?" Baekhyun mumbled, but enough for Chanyeol to hear it. He was biting his nail, his other hand was holding the edge of the table while looking lewdly at Chanyeol. He straightened himself up and let his hands roam Chanyeol's clothed cock. He brushed it leisurely and his dainty fingers pulled the zip downwards, taking down the pants all together with his black briefs, and finally saw it bounce against the doctor's stomach.

The smaller enjoys what he sees, touching the tip with his index finger before enveloping his hand around the cock. He wants to move his hand but doesn't notice Chanyeol's ready to take out the butt plug. His movement stops, instantly slouching on Chanyeol's broad chest. The taller man slowly started to thrust the device in and out from Baekhyun’s sticky pussy.

"I like your little surprise,  _ a lot. _ "

Chanyeol laid him back and resumed playing the butt plug. Baekhyun was moaning messily, almost cumming when Chanyeol kept changing the pace.

_ And why the fuck was Chanyeol kneeling? _

He acted like Baekhyun was one of his patients but this one only Chanyeol can see, without anyone supervising him. His eyes focused more on the puckered muscle, it clenched when the device was deep inside him and loosened when the tip of the device was out from it.

He did it several times, accompanied by his husband's desperate, foil whine, and decided to let the thirsty pussy have what it wanted. Chanyeol pulled out the butt plug, examined Baekhyun's pussy once again, and stood up to see his messy husband. He did not fail to notice Baekhyun's stomach covered with his own cum.

"You came, baby? Just by me playing with your pussy?" asked Chanyeol as he collected the white fluid and put it all over Baekhyun's untouched cock.

"What are you now huh? A slut, right? Walking into my clinic without any underwear and a butt plug stuck right up your pussy. You-"

Chanyeol discontinued his words when his nurse knocked on the door. "Dr. Park, is everything okay?" Baekhyun's eyes widened and shook his head when the doctor was looking at him. "We're  _ good,  _ don't worry," said Chanyeol while stroking his massive cock. "Oh...uhh okay and your next patient is here. Do you want her to come in now or after your lunch hour?"

Chanyeol keeps stroking his cock, staring at his husband below him. "I'm about to have my lunch now, so later."

Baekhyun held his thighs, showing his hungry pussy unashamedly and with his remaining energy he said, "Enjoy your meal."

A sudden thrust makes Baekhyun jolt as he grabs on Chanyeol's biceps. "I will."

The sound of his pussy squelching Chanyeol's cock was sloppy and not loud. Baekhyun was holding his moans by nipping his shirt and almost let go of it when Chanyeol started sucking and pulled his nipples with his mouth. The thrusts were rocky and the doctor enjoyed the various reactions from his husband. He whimpered “ _ ah ah ahs” _ and was busy tugging Chanyeol's shirt, forcing him to kiss him. Moaning sluttily in his mouth while getting one of the best fucks in his life.

Soon, Chanyeol painted his insides with his hot white semen, nonstop until his pussy can't keep up with the amount of cum. Even after Chanyeol already pulled out his cock, the white semen kept flowing out from his tired pussy. He wonders if anyone heard his voice or the creaking sound from the treatment table.

Baekhyun almost went to the slumberland until Chanyeol muttered with his low-pitched voice, "Hey, don't forget to do what you usually do."

***

  
  
  


"Don't worry Mrs. Kim, it's just the flu. Not anything bad as you thought-"

_ "Hghh." _

The patient froze on her seat, slowly moving her eyes from the handsome doctor to the curtain that covered the only treatment table in the room. The doctor said there was a patient before her and they needed to stay in his clinic until the doctor confirmed they were good to go. "Oh my, I'm sorry again if they make you uncomfortable Mrs. Kim. Maybe they fell asleep and had a dream haha." 

_ The chuckles were so...fake. And they had a dream? Why it seems like they- _

"Anyway, you have nothing to worry about. I will give you tablets but not all of it you need to take every day, the nurse will explain to you more. And you need to take some time off from work for at least three days, you will get the certificate later. So, anything you want to ask?"

"I don't have any questions. Thank you Dr. Park." The young lady quickly stood up, bowing as gratitude for the doctor, and sprinted out from the room. Her face explained everything that she was uncomfortable with the sudden sound that came from 'the patient' even if Chanyeol apologized to her a few times. His nurse told him beforehand his next patient will be late, so he went to the right side of the room and dragged the curtain to the side.

The current view was so seductive. Baekhyun should have cleaned himself up, yet he was busy penetrating almost all his fingers inside his slutty hole. Not to mention Chanyeol's cum was still inside him, pouring out from the needy pussy.

When he noticed someone watching him, he tilted his head to the left and saw his husband watching him. "C-Chanyeol, hghh yes I'm a slut.  _ Your _ slut. P-Please I'm not satisfied. I want your fingers o-or your cock inside my pussy. Mhmm please Chanyeol please please  _ please- _ "

Baekhyun immediately stopped begging when Chanyeol's fingers circled around his pussy, making sure his semen covered his fingers before dipping in his hole. Baekhyun let out a long audible moan and kept his body stable on the table. His fingers gently moving in and out from his pussy, observing every time it squeezed his fingers.

"You're shameless. Can't keep your mouth shut even though my patient was there, a few steps from here. I should have let the curtain open and make sure she knew a slut was here too."

He didn't let Baekhyun speak as he fastened the pace, drilling his four fingers more inside him. His small husband ceaselessly whimpering in pleasure, enjoying the warmth of Chanyeol's thick fingers inside his tight pussy. He almost came for the nth time but before it happened, Chanyeol flipped him on his back and held his hard cock. Baekhyun did not catch the sight of his other hand gripping a catheter.

Baekhyun was shocked when he finally saw the catheter, but he trusted Chanyeol. Everything he did must have a reason that lies underneath. When Chanyeol slowly inserts the catheter inside him, he endured it with his right hand clutching Chanyeol's biceps while he seals his mouth with his other hand.

After he finished putting it, he took a wet towel that he prepared before the female patient came in and cleaned up his whole body. From his stomach down to his tired pussy. Baekhyun who doesn't have energy left just lets his husband handle him, and covers him with a new set of clothes.

  
Chanyeol looked at him fondly, his lips moving towards Baekhyun's forehead before leaving a kiss delicately on the pretty forehead. But the acts were different with Chanyeol's voice as he said, "Go home first, I will follow right after you. I booked a grab car, leave your car here. Be a good boy and wait for me on our bed,  _ naked. _ "

**Author's Note:**

> hello, glowee is here 😚 finally I wrote an actual fic, more than 1k words *cries* first of all, I'm sorry if the medical things mentioned in the fic were not accurate or what huhu. thanks to my sweet beta for always encouraging me to write something, I'm really grateful to know you and thank you to Ri sweetie, you helped me when my brain can't work anymore hehe.
> 
> anyway if you enjoy this fic or not, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT hehe


End file.
